Seduction of the Angry Hanyou
by Inumaid93
Summary: The Inu-clan has to get the last two jewel shards from Koga, but what will happen when Kagome tells Inuyasha the plan to get them? Will Inu finally make his move? Is Kagome as innocent as we think!Or will he be able to resist his mating season urges? Read and see!
1. Your All Mine Bitch!

I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha, Kagome and Co.

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THEM, STOP NOW!

Will contain some OOC moments from our favorite couple!

Seduction of the angry Hanyou

Chapter 1:

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha was thinking about as he sat up in the God tree. He had gone into the tree when the group decided it to a little to late to go to far from the village. They had just recently defeated the horrid Naraku, and got all the shards except for two, the two in Koga's legs. Needless to say, Inuyasha isn't to happy to go and see their wolf-demon friend yet again, 'maybe that's what he's thinking about with such an angry look on his face' Kagome thought, 'With Inuyasha there are two types of angry, angry when he's fighting and angry when he's jealous. Every time Koga's comes around, he's a mixture of the two,'. So Sango and Kagome had just started cooking dinner and Miroku had gone to look for firewood to avoid getting smack yet again for his lecherous ways with Sango, and they left Shippo behind with Kaede by Kagome's and Inuyasha's orders, this could get very dangerous, going up against Koga, especially with Inuyasha, who absolutely hates Koga, and all because Koga claims Kagome is "his women". She never understood why he got so mad when Koga came around, 'I mean it's not like Inuyasha loves me or anything, right?,' she wondered

'Dammit, why to we have to get those damn shard with Kagome, doesn't she know spiring is mating season! Why else would I stay away from her when I could be holding her here in my arms, kissing her passionately...' Inuyasha grumbled, shaking those thoughts away, all he had though about in a month was pushing Kagome up the nearest flat surface and fucking her until she couldn't feel her legs anymore and her voice couldn't scream anymore. To hear her scream his name, have her dig her nails into his back as he took her over and over... Lord have merely, it was so hard to be around her, especially will she was in heat, like now. Her scent so amazing and perfect, like cherry blossoms, vanilla, and that coca butter she used mixed together. It pulled him in like never before, not even with Kikiyo when she was alive, then she smelled like ginger, not very appealing to Inuyasha to be honest, and especially not now, with her smelling like graveyard soil and decaying flesh. When Kagome was in heat it just made her amazing scent a million times stronger, causing his demon to scream in his head, 'CLAIM HER! CLAIM HER! SHE'S YOUR MATE, CLAIM HER,' add in a little bit of mating season, and it took every ounce of his self control not to pounce her mad take her in ever position he could think of, which was a lot of ways.

She had just finished with the ramen she was cooking when Inuyasha finally comes down, Miroku still gone looking for "firewood". Sango has that worried look on her face, fearing her fiancé got lost, and she says, "Kagome, I'm going to look for Miroku, who knows what he's gotten himself into know, Kirara, let's go," and with that the two are off, giving Kagome the chance to talk to Inuyasha. She stared at him from across the fire, his scowl angrier than usual. It was all he could do not to pounce her now, why did she have to stare at him like that now too? Her piercing gaze was practically pulling him across the fire, the way the the flames danced is her ocean blue depths, then the wind blew driving her scent straight to his nose, driving it was driving him over the edge... But he scoffs,

"Why are you looking at me like that bitch? What do you want."

She had gotten used to him calling me that by now, no matter how many times she S-A-T him never stopped, so she gave up, and replied,

"just wondering what your thinking about,"

"Keh. It's nothing Ka-go-me, just thinking about all the ways I can get those shards from your precious wolf-turd's legs is all," when in all honesty, he was thinking about all the ways he could take her right then, and not end up getting sat, while still giving her maximum pleasure, 'where to start, bottom or top?..."

"First off, Koga isn't mine, nor am I his, nor will we ever be together if I have a choice in the matter and second of all, you won't need to use violence because I'm going to get the shards myself. Sango and Miroku came up with a plan earlier that will only involve violence if it doesn't work, which won't happen more than likely, tho' you won't like the plan either,"

"What's this plan of yours wench and why didn't you tell me about it before we left?"

" I'll only tell you the plan if you promise not to destroy anything and keep in mind I'm and 18 year old women Inuyasha, I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"No way, just tell me bitch,"

"You're such an asshole! Now promise!" She rarely ever swore in front of Inuyasha, so it was very persuasive,

"Feh. Fine, I promise not to destroy anything, now confess wench," she filled him in on the plan, big mistake,

"the plan is that I go ahead of you guys and find Koga, I run into his arms crying saying that I was tired of being hurt by you and want to become his women. Then I lay my feminine charm on him and seduce him, then tell him I'll mate with him after we announce it to the pack the next day. Then I wait for him to go to sleep and get the shard and run back to find you guys. For the record, most of this was Miroku's idea, the rest was Sango and I just agreed that we shouldn't hurt him to bad," boy was she right about him not liking it. He absolutely hated it in fact,

"NO WAY KAGOME, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU DO THAT, I'LL KILL HIM FIRST," just what the hell did she think she was doing?! It's mating season for crying out loud! Why on Earth did she think she would be able to keep a full-fledged demon off of her, when Inuyasha himself was barely able to control himself! The only reason he had was because he loved her so!

"Oh no you won't Inuyasha! Like it or not Koga is our friend and there is no way I'm going to let you hurt him!" Just who did he think he was? Telling her what to do like that, no way sir, not today!

"Oh, and you don't think this little plan of you guy's won't hurt him! What if you did that to that Hobo guy? Don't you think it would hurt him!"

"Not forever no! He has Ayame to help him, who he did promise to mate I might add! And you leave HOJOU out of this!"

"I said no, Kagome, it ain't happening, whether Miroku, Sango, or you like it or not! "

"Well then, your going to get a big surprise tomorrow when I carry through with this! And I will carry through with it!"

"No, I won't, 'cause it ain't happening! There is no way that this plan is happening, I'll just get them with my Blades of Blood, it will be simple!"

"No! That's not happening, our plan will work and that's what's going to happen and that's all there is to it! Besides your Blades of Blood never worked before, what makes you think that they will now?!"

"Only because you S-A-T me before I could get my hands on him!"

"And what makes you think I won't do it tomorrow!"

"I must agree with Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, this plan will work without anyone getting too physically harmed," Miroku chirps as him and Sango reappear, joining in on the fight, taking Kagome's side yet again, because she was always right when it comes to fighting with Inuyasha. Seeing there was no way around this happening, he gave in, as an evil idea popped into his mind, with a wicked smirk, he said,

"fine wench, but I will only let you do this on one condition,"

"What's that Inuyasha?" She couldn't help but wonder what he had in mind, it was scary just for a moment, until he said it and heat flooded through her,

"You have to stay next to me all night tonight, with some sort of physical contact with me at all times" he smirks, thinking she going to back down and let him hurt Koga, all because of his demands, 'well no way sir, I won't give in that easily! It amazes me he doesn't realize how very stubborn I can be, even I know it!' She thought as she shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing and say,

"okay, if that's what you want,". They all stare at her in awe, "What? It's me touching and lying next to Inuyasha tonight, which doesn't really bother me, or Koga's death, who happens to be a good friend to everyone but Inuyasha, I do believe we know the obvious answer to that question,"

Did she really just agree to that? Did she really just basically agree to sit in his lap all night long? 'Well if it doesn't bother her so much, let's just see how far she'll let me go before she cracks, in one way or the other

"Okay, so this doesn't bother you at all?" he stands and walks over to sit next to her, then pulls Kagome into his lap. She blushed but said,

"Not in the slightest," they continue to eat, and when they finish, Inuyasha puts rubs his hand on her thigh, but before he can do anything else, Miroku says,

"Sango dear, I believe that you and I forgot something at Lady Kaede's hut, will you please come with me to get it?"

"Of course koi, I'll get Kirara,"

"We will be staying there For the rest of the night Inuyasha, so don't bother looking for us," 'God bless you Miroku, I owe you one brother,' he thought as he winked at the monk he considered family and he smirks,

"fine be me, Hoshii, you just take your mate and go check on Shippo while your there," then the three disappear into the trees without another word. 'Damn,' Kagome thought 'that's just going to make it even worse, thanks a lot you guys!' She looked back at Inuyasha's smirking face,

"Well then, since they're gone, I can see when you WILL get bothered," she tried to wiggle her way out of the hold he had on her waist, failing big-time, but instead causing him to get a bit aroused,

"That's not going to happen Inuyasha,"

"You better stop that wiggling or else," he inwardly chuckled and thought, 'wrong move bitch, in more ways than one, this is going to be a hell of a lot of fun,'. He slams her to his chiseled chest, "how about now,"

"Nope," his nose goes into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent and he whispers,

"What about now?"

She gulp, "Nu-uh," he takes her earlobe in his mouth, nipping at it slightly surprising her with his boldness,

"Now?" He kisses along my her jawline, he was determined to make her cave in one way or another, either give up this plan or be his mate, hopefully both...

"Nothing you will do to me will make me change my mind,"

"Not even this?" He licks from her ear to her jugular , making her moan and he whispers in a husky, seductive voice, "because by the sound of it, your most definitely affected in more ways than one babe," 'could it be?' She thought to herself, 'No. He's still mourning over Kikiyo, there's not a chance in the world that he's come to love me as I love him, not in 500 years,'

"Why on Earth would you think such a thing Ka-go-me," he said, sending chills through her when he says her name. Didn't she know who much he loved her? Was she that dense? He only spent all of his time protecting her! 'But it's so pretty when she blushes like that,' he thought as Kagome said,

"Did I say that out loud?..."

"Yeah, and I'm ever so glad that you did," moving his attack to the other side her neck knowing full well he was licking her right on her weak spot, "does this bother you koi?" Her eyes widen, but she wouldn't give in now either, tempting as it is...

"Nope, but I would like to know what you mean by 'why on earth would I think such a thing' and don't call me that, I know you don't love me so stop teasing, and just let me sleep so I can get Koga to give us the shards tomorrow," and with that all his actions stop completely. She can literally feel his anger and he growls then he slams her down on the forest floor and straddles her hip, pinning her down with no escape, grinding into her just a bit so she can feel what she did to him as he snarls,

"Now listen here, your MINE bitch, MY BITCH, nobody else's, you aren't aloud to seduce anyone but me, even if it does have to do with collecting the shards, they don't fucking matter if that means I have to see you in the arms of another man Kagome. You aren't going through with that plan bitch, ever," how dare she doubt him know?! He was letting out all this frustration he had built up keep her happy, and her she was doubting him! Why the hell would he get so pissed when that ass-hole wolf was calling her 'his women,' when she was HIS, no one else's, ever!

"EXCUSE ME?!" She yelled in his face, "who in the hell gave you the idea that I'm yours, last time I checked, Inu-ya-sha," she poked him in the chest with every syllable of his name, causing his arousal to throb, "you love that clay pot named Kikiyo! Who you promised to go to Hell with but never got to, so now your just settling for her reincarnation!" His eyes tint to a light pink and purple bruise-like moon-and-crescent-shaped marks start to form on his face and that's when she knew she had gone to far when he growls,

"I'm not settling bitch, I never was, I felt sorry for Kikiyo. Sure I loved her a little in the beginning, then I realized how stupid it was and I was falling for you, YOU, Kagome Higurshi, not Kikyo. I love you, not her, I want to be alive with you as my mate, not burning in Hell or singing in Heaven with her," he leans down, ever so slightly, just barely grazing her lips, knowing it would drive her mad and that if he was going to ask, he better do it now and he says, "I love you Kagome Sakura Higshuri, will you do me the honor of, after three long years, becoming mine forever and there after, for the rest of our days?" He holds his breath, praying to god that she said yes, he didn't think him or his inner demon could control themselves from going on a killing spree if she said no, he needed her like he needed air, she was his everything,

"Oh Inuyasha..." Tears of joy spilled from her eyes, she was happy beyond words. She knew that being a mate to a demon was like being a wife to a human and she slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss, putting all her love and desire from the past three years into this one kiss,

"Yes! Yes, a million times yes!"

LEMON STARTS HERE, LAST CHANCE BRO

He pull her up into another smothering kiss, their lips crashing together pulling the air from her lungs completely. This kiss is so different from the first one they experienced at the Moon Princess palace when he was changing into a full demon, that one was harsh, innocent and almost painful, this one is lustful, passionate, and completely sinful, sending chills down her spine. She gasps and he takes advantage and slips his tongue into her mouth, his inner demon screaming, "MATE. TAKE MATE NOW!" he's hesitant, but as she slipped her tongue into his mouth as well, and they battle for dominance he begins to unbutton her blouse as she untie his haori (AN:/ not sure how to spell a lot of this so try not to murder me please.). As his under haori comes off, She look over his muscular chest and just, wow, is all she can think. He chuckles darkly into the kiss, his chest puffing out with pride at her awed expression and still somehow manages to say,

"Like what you see wench?" He moves from her lips to nipping and licking down her jaw and neck. He goes all the way down to her weakest spot again, right where her shoulder and neck meet, at this point, she was in such a hurry to get the rest of his clothing off, that she barely notice when he uses his claws to tear off her favorite bra, the black and red lace one she got from her mother for Christmas last year, and while he loved it, and he found it, what was the word Kagome used, sexy, it was in his way. Then she most defiantly noticed when his hot mouth trails open mouth kisses down from her weak spot until his mouth clamps down on her breast. He teases her nipple with his fangs, then he teases her playfully by saying,

"does this bother you Kagome?,"

"Nothing you do is going to make me change my mind," She managed to say, then he chuckled seductively,

"Oh really, is that a challenge my dear Ka-go-me," he kisses her weak spot, nipping at it ever-so-slightly between words and she start to say, "N-," but and interrupted when he says,

"Challenge accepted babe," he works his way down her body, but before he can get past her chest, she pulled him back up, crashing her lips to his, feeling his throbbing arousal against her thigh. She took off his hamaka (AN:/ again, not sure if that's right) and flip them over,

"Does this bother you Inuyasha," she winks as he grinds her hips into him,

"Oh no you don't wench, if anyone is getting any pleasure, it's going to be you," he flipped them over and tears her skirt off, he trails kisses down her body until he's at her core, breathing in the intoxicating smell of her arousal. He sucks her wetness through her panties, causing her to gasp, then moan, "Inu... Inuyasha.." Then he pulled away, and she groaned, "Why did you stop?!" She said as he smirked,

"I'll only continue if you promise not to go to Koga tomorrow,"

"Fine! Fine fine fine! I won't go to Koga tomorrow and you can cut him to pieces, happy?!"

"Yes!" Without another word, he tore through her panties and stuck his slick tongue between her folds. She gasped, not able to stop herself any longer and just gave in.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to be inside her, no matter how good she tasted to him. He moved back up her body and positioned himself, whispering,

"I'm so sorry Kagome, this is going to hurt,"

"I know Inuyasha," she smiled, surprised by his kindness and he slid into her slowly, breaking her barrier and taking her virginity. He pumped slowly, making sure she wasn't in any pain. Finally, FINALLY he picked up his pace and soon he began to see red as her nails scrapped down his back. Knowing it was time, he picked up his pace and let his demon out. She screamed his name,

"INUYASHA!" With that, he bit into her shoulder, causing another release after the first.

He rolled off of her, turning back into his hanyou self, and pulled her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head, "i love you Kags,"

"I love you too Inu, goodnight my love"

"Goodnight mate," he said as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

AN:/ Thank you for reading! Read and review!

5 reviews for the next chappy!


	2. She's mine wolf shit!

Here you go guys, next chapter!

Tigra22: if I told you that it would ruin the story! You'll just have to read and wait!

Chapter 2: She's mine Wolf-shit!

Inu's POV:

When I woke the next morning, all I could feel was the warmth next to me. I put a rare genuine smile on my face, and opened my eyes to watch MY mate sleep, 'At last, she's finally all mine,' I kissed the top of Kagome's head as she began to stir. She turned in my arms to face me and kissed my lips softly,

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?" I smirked, 'that's my Kagome, always thinking of others,' I kissed her eyes and said,

"Best sleep I've ever had, and all thanks to you," she blushed a deep crimson, giggling slightly as she snuggled into my chest. We laid there for what seemed to me like hours, but seconds all at the same time. Soon, she sighed and looked up at me,

"We better go and get the others, the sooner we get the shards and away from Kouga, the better off the both of us are." With that, she attempted to slip outta my arms, but I tightened my grip and pulled her back, kissing her mating mark and she whimpered slightly. I growled into her ear,

"Where do you think your going mate? I still haven't finished with you yet." She groaned as I reopened the wound of her mating mark, licking and sucking away the blood. I felt her arch into me, and she whispered huskily,

"Inu... We have to go get the others," then, she went from innocence to vixen in two seconds flat and nipped at the ears on the top of my head, and whispered,

"We can finish this later, I promise," and with that, she wiggled outta my embrace and made a dash for her clothes.

When we were dress, we went back to the village and heard a huge SMACK! Chuckling as we went, we walked into Keade's hut to see the lecher with a huge red handprint on his face, Shippou still sleeping soundly. Kagome ushered the two out the door so they wouldn't wake him and we started our journey.

Miroku looked at me like the lecher he was ha said,

"So Inuyasha, how was your night with Lady Kagome," she blushed beautifully, so to see more of that blush I said,

"If you must know you lecher, I finally marked her,"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome blushed again, playfully slapping my arm. I grabbed her waist and growled into her ear, licking the shell,

"If you don't quit blushing like that I'll take you back to where we are and finish what we started!" She looked at me micheviously and whispered,

"Is that a threat or a promise,"

"I'll show you something promising in a-" I was interrupted by a cough and we looked at the other couple. Sango was blushing and Miroku had his trademark lecher grin on his face. Sango and Kagome walked ahead and giggled while Miroku and I stayed behind, speaking of behinds...I couldn't help but watch the gentle sway of MY MATES hips as she walked. Miroku looked at me and said. " I see we finally have a common interest Inuyasha, I must admit, I never expected you to look at Lady Kagome as I look at my lovely Sango,"

"Shut up lecher, Kagome and I are practically married in human terms, and will be married in human terms, she just dont know yet. You better keep your mouth shut Miroku about it to the girls or I'll kick your ass!" I glared at him for good measure and we walked the rest of the way until night, talking of the women we loved.

When we had finally found a clearing, we set up camp for the night. Kagome put her sleeping bag down, Miroku went to look for firewood and Sango went scouting for a hot springs, leaving the mate and I ALL alone. I smirked at the thought, and hopped down from my tree and walked up behind Kagome, wrapping my arms around her waist and whispered,

"Remember our deal wench, I get to get the shard tomorrow,"

"Just don't be to rough with him, okay love?" She smiled and I growled licking her ear as her scent spiked,

"I thought you liked it when I was rough," she smirked and said,

"Only with me darling only with me, you can't be rough with anyone else,"

"I'll show you rough in a minute," I pushed her onto her sleeping bag, climbing on top of her and she giggled as I kissed her neck. She exposed more of her neck to me and all of my blood ran to my lower region as she bucked up slightly. Then... I heard a slight cough from behind us. I growled and looked up, only to blush seeing Miroku and Sango standing behind us. Kagome turned a beautiful shade of crimson and we got up in a split second. Sango looked at Kagome, silently telling her to tell her all about it at the hot springs and Kagome giggled and nodded.

The rest of the night went really smoothly, we eat dinner and set everything up. But then the girls went to the hot springs...

When Kagome and Sango got to the hot springs, they immediately stripped down and got in the water, only then did Sango overwhelm the Miko with questions,

"Why was Inuyasha all over you? Where did you get that mark? Is it from Inuyasha? Are you guys FINALLY mates? When did-"

"Woah! Sango! One at a time please!" Kagome giggled, holding up her hands as Sango took a breath,

"Why was Inuyasha all over you when we got to camp?"

"He made me his mate last night when you guys went to Keade's and now he gets to collect the shards from Koga tomorrow. Any more questions?"

"Nope. That covers it... Just to let you know, he's going to be all over you for a while now that your his mate,"

"Why do you say that Sango?"

"It's mating season for demons. Every spring, demons go crazy looking for a mate to spend their life with. It's the one time of the year all demons are open to mating anyone, hence people like Inuyasha being born sometimes. It's even worse for people like Inuyasha because they have the feelings of a human and the sex drive of a demon. Meaning in the end, your gonna have a lotta fun in the next few months Kags," she winked, giving her best Miroku imitation,

"What? Are you going to grope me now?" Kagome giggled,

"Why Kagome! My thoughts toward you are nothing but pure!" Sango imitated again, and both girls giggled. Sango then sighed,

"I love my Miroku, he may be a lecher, but I do. God knows he would have a nose bleed if he found out it actually turns me on when he gropes me like that! Even when he stroked my legs that first time... Lord have mercy I would have blushed up a storm if not for the situation,"

"I understand, try having the man you love grip your thighs like Inuyasha does mine! Then every now and then his hand would 'accidentally' slip and grope me... I want to throw him on the nearest tree every time!"

*meanwhile in the bushes*

Miroku and Inuyasha were trying to calm there nosebleeds as they listened to the girls, they found it arousing?! How could they?! It wasn't possible that such innocent girls could be turned on so easily, was it?!

*back to they girls!*

"Wait.. I'm confused... If you find it arousing, why do you slap him every single time?"

"Well... He can't KNOW it turns me on! I mean, then he'll know what to do every time is tell him no! I've already given in a few times because of it... I can't have him figuring out his advantage can I?"

"You do realize you have an advantage to right?" Kagome smirked,

"And what would that be?" Sango said, truly curious about what the woman she considered a sister had to say. Kagome looked around, but just in case leaned in to whisper,

"You're curves silly! If you ever feel the need, simply flaunt them in front of him, by like switching your hips or bending over or something, while other people are around and he'll practically drag you some place private!"

"You mean, like, tease him?" The slayer whispered back in wonder, Kagome truly was a genius! She nodded and said aloud

"Exactly! I mean, you can handle that can't you?"

"Of course!" Sango smirked, "it would be a sin to not use what God gave me. What's your advantage on Inuyasha?"

"Oh that's easy! I just push my body against his back when he carries me! He doesn't think I hear it when he groans, or notice that his and moves up slightly... But I do,"

*again in the bushes*

Inuyasha and Miroku we're no trying to calm each other's nosebleeds, having no success what-so-ever

*le mademoiselles*

Both girls giggled, knowing full well there mates/husbands were listening to them, and were also having nosebleeds from the coppery smell in the noses, but had to much fun messing with them. Sango winked at Kagome and said,

"How many kids do you think you and Inuyasha will have, Kagome?" She looked at her friend, who began to look thoughtful, and beamed,

"Well, considering I have his life span now... And I'll probably get to have my way with him a lot now since we're mated... About 12 Maybe!" Kagome heard a faint gasp from the bushes, and smirked, "course... If he's always as forceful as he was last night... Mmmm, Sango, I get chills just thinking about it!"

"Really? Miroku is always really gentle with me... It's like he thinks I'm gonna break if he's to rough! Course... It's always nice to now he doesn't want to rush... It's kinda like he wants to savor it as if it's the last time it'll ever happen..."

"Oh... I'm sure, he'll pick up the pace sooner or later!" And with that, Miroku stepped outta the bushes, causing the girls to gasp and cover themselves and Sango yelled

"You lecher! What do you think your- wha!" Before she could finish her sentence, Miroku had scooped her up outta the water and was carrying her off with a smirk plastered on his face, thinking of all the ways he could make the little vixen pay for all she had said.

Kagome's face was one of shock, but she soon relaxed, put her head against the edge, and said,

"Come on out Inuyasha, I know you've been there the whole time. You'd think you'd know by know I can sense you!" She heard the shifting of the bushes behind her, but wondered why she hadn't even gotten a 'Keh!' From him. When she looked up and opened her eyes, she saw a VERY naked Inuyasha in all of his glory. She looked him over and knew he could smell her arousal. He took a deep breath, then slipped into the hot springs next to her, pulling her into his lap and nipped her earlobe, whispering seductively,

"You little vixen! I think it's time you kept your promise from earlier..." Before he could say anymore she had straddled his lap and began grinding her hips into his. Then, she knew as her delicate hands moved to his arousal this was probably going to be quick, but at least she would be in control for a short while.

Inuyasha thought his eyes would roll into the back of his head when his mates hands grasped his member, her small, smooth hands running down the sides as she kissed his neck. Soon she moved down, licking his collarbone, kissing down his chest, until she met with his nipples, swirling her tongue around the edge and then blew causing them to harden. He gasped at her actions, knowing he wouldn't last long like this and he growled in pleasure as she moved her way back up to his neck and she licked along his jaw, then onto his ears, whispering,

"I'll show you a vixen in a minute," she smirked and her tongue flicked across the base of his ear, earning her another growl in response.

He couldn't take it anymore, he was almost there... And there was no way he would release before his mate! He pulled her up outta the hot springs into the cool night air, causing her nipples to harden instantly. He smirked down at her before leaning down to kiss his way around her breast, going anywhere but her nipple, causing her to moan,

"Inuyasha... Please.." He smirked, lightly taking the bud into his mouth, nipping at it, teasing around the edge with his tongue. Soon, he kissed his way down to her heat, dipping his tongue into her navel as he went. Finally, when he got to her core, he dove right in, licking in between her folds, causing her to gasp,

"Inuyasha!" It was music to his ear as he continued to lap away at her juices, being rewarded with gasp after gasp of his name and his alone. He loved the taste of her, it was even more intoxicating then her scent! He felt her muscle tighten and tighten until finally, FINALLY, she released, screaming out his name in ecstasy. He sprang up to her lips, positioning himself yet again. He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her taste herself. He eased himself into her, but quickly picked up the pace as she began to pant. Hi demon side was dying to come out, but not this time! This was for him and Kagome alone to enjoy, not even his other self could enjoy the sense action he got when he was inside her. His pace increased as he felt the familiar tightening of both their muscles. He growled in pleasure as he released, burying his face in her neck

"Oh fuck... KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!" As they both climaxed, Inuyasha rolled off of her, pulling his haori over them as he drifted to sleep after hearing the calm of the near-by camp.

**Sango's P.O.V**

Miroku carried me through the forest until he found a clearing and he threw me down. I landed with an 'OOF' and before I could say anything else, he was on top of me. He kissed my neck and I groaned as he worked his way up to my ear. He licked from the edge of my jaw to my earlobe, and grabbed my ass. He smirked and whispered huskily,

"So this turns you on does it? Why, my Sango, I never would have thought you were such a vixen." Then he did something I thought he would never do, he SPANKED me! He looked up at me and smirked, "well how do you like that than?" I groaned and bucked my hips upward.

Then he stripped all of his clothes and positioned himself,

"You wanted me to be rough, then I will be," and we made love until we both collapsed.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

The next morning, the couple had a rather rude awakening...

Kagome's eyes flew open and she gasped in pain when she felt a tight grip on her wrist as she was being pulled up, realizing his mate was in danger, the Hanyou sprung into action, relaxing slightly and said,

"Oh Koga, it's only you,"

"Shut the fuck up dog turd! Look what you've done! You stole my woman!" Kagome yanked her hand away from Koga, then yelled in his face, completely forgetting her state of dress,

"Listen here you bastard! I'm not property that can be stole, and I'm not your woman! I've been trying to tell you that for years now! Just give me the shards so we can complete the jewel and go marry the REAL woman you love, Ayame!" Koga looked crushed, how could his sweet little Kagome say such things? Hanging his head, he took the shards from his legs and said,

"Fine then, take them! I only kept them so you would come and see me anyway, I have no use for them!" And with that he ran off, realizing Kagome was right. He didn't love her anymore, he wanted to find Ayame, tell her how he felt and mate her as soon as possible. He smiled and called back to Inuyasha,

"You better take care of her mutt-face, or I'll come back and gut you!"

"Bring it on wolf-shit! Remember, she's mine!" He yelled back, then looked at his mates face, which had a very sexy smirk on her face as she pressed her body against his, whispering in his ear,

"I'll make you mine in a mintue," and then... She pounced... Smiling at what was yet to come, and the surprise she had in store for her hanyou later...

Sorry! It was such a short chapter!

Review please if you want me to continue! Constructive criticism is welcomed!


	3. Mawwige! Mawwige!

Sorry I took so long you guys! Things have been crazy! But to make it up to you, this chapter is very lemony ;) ;). You have warned! Here you go! Enjoy!

Mawwiage, mawwige is what beings us togethev! Today!

When they group all met up again, both men had huge, satisfied grins on their faces. The group dispersed, doing their morningly job of picking up and cooking. The women discusses their nights and Kagome told Sango about how they got the jewel shards, both blushing intensely.

The men disappeared into the woods with evil grins and came back with fish already cleaned. Inuyasha gave them to Kagome and gave her a quick peck on the forehead before sitting down with Miroku. When the food was done, they all eat in silence until half way through the meal, Inuyasha winked at Miroku and both men pulled the women they loved into their laps.

Sango looked at Kagome and they both blushed. Surprisingly, Inuyasha put his bowl down and he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. She blushed even more, and looked up to find Sango had taken her advice and wiggled a little bit in Miroku's grasp. Though, she didn't last long, because Miroku scooped her up and carried her into the forest.

Kagome smirked, 'well... Since no one else will see...' She turned to straddle his hips, wrapping her legs him and her arms around his neck pulled herself closer, slamming herself into his body. Inuyasha was to shocked to react, so she took this to her advantage and slammed him to the ground. She leaned forward to his ears, nipping at the tip slightly as she said,

"You know MATE, Sango and I were talking about MATING last night and she told me it was MATING SEASON. Is there something I can do to make it easier for you?"

She ground her hips into his, just to tease him a bit more, and he whined,

"Damn it Kagome, what are you doing to me?"

"I don't know what you're referring to puppy,"

"I ain't no puppy!" He growled, then moaned as she kissed his neck. She nipped and licked his neck, feeling his body tensing, as if he were trying not to jump her.

'Wonder how long it'll take him to break?... Oh, this is gonna be fun!' But before she could do anything else, he was on top of her, her legs still wrapped around him and she locked them at the ankle. No way he was getting away after the stunt he and Miroku pulled! He growled slightly,

"Let me go Kagome, or I'm gonna-" he moaned, burying his face in her neck when she bucked up. She was confused at this point... Why was he holding back?

She pulled herself against him, and whispered seductively,

"Why are you holding back babe? You're just making it harder for yourself-"

He cut her off with a kiss. One so passionate but it was slow, as if he was trying to memorize every inch of her. When he pulled away, she couldn't breathe, and clung to him like he was her life line. Then he said in a breathless voice,

"This isn't how I imagined I would ask you, but Kagome, Will you do me the honor of marrying me? The human way?" She couldn't speak... Did he just? But why?

'Oh who cares! Just answer the handsome man that just popped the question already! You're making him a nervous reck!'

"Yes! Yes Inu! Of course!" He smiled brightly and kissed her sweetly. After that, Kagome made sure he knew just how much she loved him, if you know what I mean...

*Le Time Skip*

When they got back to the village, Kagome dragged Inuyasha straight to the well. No way she was gonna put this off any longer! Her mother had no idea what had happened! She was a married woman in demon terms! Soon to be married in human terms to! He scooped her up as the jumped into the well and she wrapped her arms around his neck, nipping it teasingly and he would growl back playful as the were surrounded by the blue light.

When they got to Kagome's time, he went straight to Kagome's room and kissed her. She giggled and pushed him back,

"Down puppy, Mama first, playtime later," he smirked at that and nipped her mating mark, and felt her body got slack as she clung to him,

"But I wanna play now!" He whinnied playfully, smirking as he heard her try to bite back a moan. Unfortunately, she shook her head and said again,

"Mama first Inuyasha,"

"Fine... But you will be mine later," he smirked at her as she blushed at his comment. It was so cute when she blushed! He wrapped his arm around her waist as the walked through her door and she yelled,

"Mom! I'm home!" They walked down stairs, only to find the house empty. She pulled away from Inuyasha regretfully and walked through the house, stopping in the kitchen when she found a note on the fridge. It said,

"Dear Kagome,

I'm sorry we aren't here right now if you just came home. Your grandfather made us all go to a shrine in Kyoto for about a week, we'll be back on Sunday so don't worry to much. Call me if you come home sweety, I've missed you, the number to reach us here should be at the bottom. Love you darling! See you soon!"

She looked as Inuyasha entered and told him everything. He smirked wickedly,

"Soo, we're all alone are we?" He walked towards her slowly, and he could hear her heart hammering. His smirk widened as she hit the counter, her hands clasping it as she realized she was cornered. He put an arm on either side of her so she wouldn't be able to get away. He knew it was Friday, so they had two days together alone, but just to make sure, he picked up the thing Kagome called a phone. She had taught him home to use it years ago when she went to school, so he could make sure she was okay without actually leaving the house. He dialed the number and looked her in the eyes. Then he heard a,

"Hello?"

"Hey Ms. Higurashi, this in Inuyasha. We just got back,"

"Oh hello dear! Good to know your back! We're gonna be a few days late, at least until Tuesday. Do you two think you'll last until then?"

"Tuesday eh?" His smirked widened as her eyes grew larger, "yeah, go ahead Ms. Higurashi, I'm sure we'll mange,"

"Good to know, now remember, if my grandchildren don't have your ears I won't be happy about it!" He laughed out loud as Kagome blushed, obviously hearing what hearing what her mother had said,

"Don't worry about that Ms. Higurashi, being hanyous, they definitely would have my ears,"

"Good! Have fun you two!" And with that she hung up. Kagome blushed, but looked a bit confused. He raised his eyebrow,

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't our kids be quarter demons? Since you're only half?" He laughed, she really didn't know what she was getting into, did she? He pressed his body to hers, grabbing her hips to make sure she could feel the effect she had on him. He bent down to her neck, and whispered softly,

"Demon sperm is demon sperm babe. Unless you get pregnant on my human night, we'll have half demons. Is that ok?" He knew the answer, of course it was! This was Kagome they were talking abot! Still, he wanted to here her say it. She pulled his face to kiss him,

"Of course it's okay you idiot! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Then why don't we start now," he pressed her against the counter to the point where they were leaning over it. His lips at her mating mark, and he felt her shiver. Then she smirked and leaned into where his shoulder and neck met, and bit down. He clung to her as heat flooded through him to his manhood. She took some of his blood, and he couldn't take it any longer. He needed her. NOW. Before she could put anything together, thanks to his demon speed, he had thrown her down on her bed. Her shirt was gone and he watch as she shivered as he moved his hands along her bare skin. He chuckled,

"That little mark of yours is gonna fade after a while, so if you want to keep it there, you'll have to do it over again, and each time you do this is where we're gonna end up."

"Why do you say that?" She smirked, but that didn't last long as his hands skimmed over her hips and his hand slipped into her skirt. I slowly slipped it down, rubbing her under her thigh as he went, then ran his hands back up as he wrapped her legs around him. He ran his hands to her lower back and lifted her up to meet him, the only barrier between them was her panties. He knew she could feel the effect she had on him and he buried his face into her neck as her arousal spiked. It was intoxicating how sweet her smell was, like a drink of sake after a 500 year drought. There was nothing like it, and never would be again. To him at least. He whispered into her ear,

"That's why."

"That's what the bite did?" She sounded curious, so he explained,

"Remember that rush of pleasure you got the night we mated? That happens every time you bite my neck, especially in that spot. So with every bite, it's only fair if I bite back..."

"Inuyasha, don't you-" she was cut off when he licked her mark, making her buck up mad she whispered his name. He chuckled,

"What a wonderful reaction, keep it up babe, I love it when you say my name like that," that's when he bit down and she screamed...

Her body was on fire, and she knew only the man before her could make it stop. She whispered his name and suddenly her panties across the room. He grabbed her face and kissed her as he entered her, moving fast, she was soon overwhelmed. She screamed his name as she realsed, clinging to him, every inch of them touching. Just the way he liked it.

They were still connected as he rolled on his side. She wiggled a little bit and he growled, then she did the unthinkable... She rubbed hid ears...

"Kagome... I'd stop now if you don't want to go again."

"Who says I don't?"

"Okay... But you asked for it!" He rolled back on top of her and there were many more rounds after that. MANY more.

The next day when he woke up, all he could smell was her. He had his face burried in her hair, his arms wrapped around her waist. He then got a very wicked idea. He rolled on top of her, and kissed her jaw. They were still connected from the night before so he bucked his hips forward slightly. She moaned slightly as she began to wake, smiling up at him. She pulled his lips to hers, kissing him softly and moaned as he bucked forward again inside of her, actually feeling his erection grow. She pulled back to breathe, her voice horse when she whispered,

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?" He went back to kissing under her chin, but managed to say,

"Just fine, did you? From what I heard, you had a rather interesting dream." She blushed at his comment, in fact she had, it had been VERY INTERESTING. She smirked as an evil idea popped into her head, putting it in play right now. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she pulled all of his weight on top of her. He was surprisingly light for all that muscle, but that was the last thing on her mind,

"Sure did, wanna hear about it?" She whispered as she began to nip at the top of his neck. He groaned slightly, and just nodded his head, propping himself on his elbow, bucking forward slightly. She moaned at the feeling, but continued her torture. She lifted a hand to his ears and rubbed the base of his ears, and whispered,

"In the dream, we were already married and standing outside a house watching our pups run around, a teenager that looked just like the human you, but with ears standing next to us with a girl I don't know with him." He looked up at me in shock and said,

"Really? That was your dream? Then what was with the-"

"Near the end of the dream you drug me up the stairs while Inu jr. And his girlfriend took the rest of the kids out for ice cream and we had some fun. Like this," with that, she bit into the spot she did yesterday and he released inside of her, clinging to her tightly. He growled at her and whispered seductively,

"So you want to play dirty do you? Fine, how about this?" He slid down her body slowly, placing nips and licks here and there. Then he made it to her core. He dove right in, loving the way she gasped his name as his tongue flicked inside of her folds. He used his tongue to enter her a few time and she screamed when he licked a small fold of skin. So he did it, over... And over... She dug her fingers into his hair and she released. He lapped it all away and slowly climbed back up her body. He looked her in the eyes as he, mindful of his claws, slid a finger inside of her. He pumped slowly, looking her directly in the eyes. He watched as her eyes rolled into the back if her head, loving the way she gasped his name and how she scraped her nails down his back. He began to slowly pump faster, wanting to hear her more off her moans. She whispered,

"Please Inu, stop teasing! Please." Oh how he wanted to. Seeing her like this always drove him to the edge. Only, he wanted her to beg, so he said on a deep, seductive voice,

"Why should I?"

"Because I need you."

"Need me to what?" She groaned, blinking, looked him in the eyes and growled,

"Damn it Inu! Just fuck me already!"

"Thank you!" With that he plunged into her. He pumped quickly, hearing her moans pushed him over the edge, and he released at the same time she did. They panted, looking each other in the eyes and he kissed her sweetly, and said,

"Good morning beautiful," she giggled at him, and kissed his nose,

"Good morning love," he burried his face in her neck,

"I love you,"

"I love you too puppy. More than you'll ever know,"

Done! Sorry it look so long!

20 reviews for the next chappy!


End file.
